Spy Thrillers Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Moon Rocket! | Synopsis2 = Rick Davis is posing as a communist spy in order to find out their latest operations but his cover is blown when he is spotted speaking with another Secret Service agent. A struggle happens and one of the communist agents is shot but the other escapes. Rick searches the dead man's body and finds documents on the governments secret rocket project in New Mexico. Turning this information over to his chief, Rick is assigned to figure out what the spies are up to. Arriving in New Mexico, Rick is picked up at the airport by Major Cullum, military head of the project. Rick learns that the tests are to determine how to control the forces of gravity in order to someday send a maned mission to the moon. Rick is assigned to pose as an engineer working on the rocket project in order to expose the hole in project security. While on the job, Rick holds his cigarette out in a way to signal to any potential spies that he is a communist agent. The ploy eventually works when a worker named Frank Schaffer who returns the sign back. He reports this back to the Major, and an inquiry to Frank's mother is made as to the physical description of her son as his record is spotless. The information they get back confirms their suspicion: That the real Frank Schaffer was murdered and replaced with a communist agent. Spotting "Schaffer" leaving for the night, Rick sneaks into the back of his station wagon and hides under a blanket as the spy picks up his superiors. He overhears that they plan to set explosives under the rocket when they are testing the booster. Rick is discovered when they attempt to hide the TNT under the blanket and a fight breaks out in the moving vehicle. Rick is knocked out and the spies tie him up and leave him under the rocket while they go to turn it on in order to incinerate him. Rick however breaks loose from his bonds and escapes his bonds. When the spies notice this they try to run him down in their car. Rick shoots at them, causing them to serve into the the rockets flame causing the car to explode. Rick is flashed with the blaze and is taken to a hospital. There he is thanks by the Major for a job well done and advised that doctors expect a full recovery. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Oil! | Synopsis3 = Spy tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Hatchet Man! | Synopsis4 = Rick Davis is sent to Germany to learn the identity of the communist agent known as the Hatchet Man who has been eliminating American contacts in the country. He initially poses as a communist agent known as Krasna but on his voyage to Germany aboard a ship he is uncovered by a communist spy and the two fight it out. During the struggle the spies gun goes off killing him. Realizing that the spy had discovered his identification papers. Rick plants his own papers and tosses the body overboard. When the body is recovered, and the crew and passengers believe that the communist spy is really Rick Davis in order to throw off any other spies during the rest of his mission. Rick arrives in Germany without issue and posing as Philip Krasna manages to get an audience with communist agents there. He tries to convince them into letting him meet with the Hatchet Man, but the communist agents tell him the only people who meet him are his targets and they never live to tell who the Hatchet Man really is. Rick then leaves and goes to meet Professor Streicher his contact in Germany. However he arrives too late as the Hatchet Man has already killed the Professor. Rick is distracted when the girl flees the scene, allowing the Hatchet Man to get the drop on him. Rick fights off his attacker but is no closer to determining his true identity, but notices a peculiar odor about him. Rick follows the Hatchet Man's trail to Captain Kuttner's Cat Show a variety performance which features Kuttner as a lion tamer. He comes across the woman he saw earlier at the Professor's office and she believes that Rick is the Hatchet Man. When Rick tires to tell her who she really is, she does not believe him as she had heard of Rick Davis' "death" aboard the ship that brought him to Europe. However they are interrupted by Captain Kuttner who reveals that he is the Hatchet Man and takes them down into the basement of the theater where he intends to feed the two counterspies to his lions. However when they get to the lion cage, Rick attacks and throws Kuttner into the lion cage where he is eaten alive by the lion while Rick and the girl escape. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Captain Kuttner the Hatchet Man Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}